Try Your Own Medicine
by Skittle Dog
Summary: Fiona decides Declan could benefit from a little bit of tough love. One-shot. Not a pairing.


**A/N: So, I had to wonder how that conversation between Fiona and Declan went after she mentioned it. And since I gave up on sleep, two in the morning seemed like a great time to write this! Here's my take on what I think might have happened…**

**Try Your Own Medicine**

Fiona Coyne was many things. She was the daughter of a wealthy, diplomatic family. Yes, she was rich, but she tried to not let money affect her as a person. Not to say that it didn't affect her-_trying _isn't the same _doing_. Money wasn't her whole life though; she was also a very devoted best friend. Best friend to a girl who had a hard time finding time for her, she might add. Fiona had made it through an abusive relationship, so you could say she was a survivor. She was the ex-owner of a destructive pig, who caused more trouble than she was worth. Above all, though, Fiona was a twin- a sister. And as a sister it was only her duty to _help_ her dear brother through his time of need.

"I-I just don't un-understand, Fi! H-how could I let her s-slip away from me?" The male voice of a distraught teen sobbed through her phone's speaker. Lord, he could be such a baby sometimes.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Oh and here goes the speech..."

"I mean, I _loved_ her! I-_I loved Holly J._ Fi! I even told her! I gave her the bracelet! How c-could this happen? We had all these plans together! First, Yale and then we were going to see the world! And n-now...n-now it's just m-me. F-Fiona, what am I going to do!" Declan's raw voice dissolved into pitiful bawling.

Months ago she would have jumped at the chance to spend time with her brother. He'd been so distant from her and she was unused to the solitude. Now, she was more self-reliant and she didn't need him at her side. Declan had helped her realize that she was fine on her own, so why not repay the favor?

Fiona Coyne might have been a caring sister but her sweet sibling had shown her the benefits of tough love. Sure, it might hurt a little, but it's all worth it in the end.

She leaned back into her plush couch, tilting her head into the cell phone on her shoulder so she could more easily file her nails. "Well, Declan, you tell me. I think it's time you grew up and dealt with your own problems."

His response brought a sad smile to her face, "What? H-huh?"

"Yes, Decs, you need to learn that I can't always be there for you. As Holly J.'s friend, I really don't want to get caught in the middle of this." Okay, so maybe this was a tad bit cruel. Of course, Declan did send her off to the Hamptons. The trip did her well, but still...

Only background noise from the lively airport could be heard from the phone. A few seconds passed until finally Declan spoke, "B-but Fiona, I need you right now. I d-don't have anyone else."

"Glad you know how it feels. I realize you're in pain, Declan. Love hurts. It's part of life. Yeah, you loved her and she won't be easy to get over, but you don't need me to tell you that."

A ragged sigh was heard from cell. "Can you just tell me what went wrong, Fi?"

Crossing her legs, she answered curtly, "Holly J.'s an independent person, Declan. She never liked taking your money to help her out. I think she's always been fond of finding her own way. And when you started trying to tell her what to do, she just snapped."

She supposed she could have added a lot more to that explanation. Maybe that plenty of long distance relationships ended up like this. Or perhaps the fact that just a few days ago Holly J. had already been prepared to dump him when she suspected him of cheating.

But Fiona decided Declan was better off finding that all out on his own.

"Okay, Fiona. I think I see. It's just...I'm lost without her. I don't know w-what to do now." His blubbering continued, almost making her change her mind.

Unfortunately for him, she didn't. "Go home, Dex. I heard Coldplay's got a new album. And Melancholy Turtle really could use a sequel."

Flipping the phone shut, she ended the call. A small smirk spread its way across her features as she imagined Declan. She could just about picture him, grief-stricken tears trailing down his awestruck face as he grasped that his sister had finally grown a backbone.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Was Fiona too harsh? And am I the only one who totally wanted to hug Declan when he was practically crying in the cab! Review please!**


End file.
